The cabin of infinite
by bronyravenhawk
Summary: Ravenhawk is on an everyday walk when his world...dimension is changed forever...as it now has more than one path.


Epilouge

The story that we seek to night takes place in a humble cabin in the everfree , not far from the old castle. The cabin was of oakwood and was plain and empty inside, Empty beside9s a table and a chess board.

The story of how this came to be is unimportant, the important part starts nearly a millennia after with a young colt with the sir Name Ravenhawk. He walks in the forest often to hone his skills of perception when one day he spots the cabin...5 miles away in thick brush. upon entering the cabin he asks " is anyone here" he looks around and see that its been untouched for ages. He moves towards the chess board and examine the unstarted game. To this day he doesn't know what forced him to start the game but at this point it doesn't matter. he moved a pawn forward and the second he did the cabin transformed into a void. " You see in life we all have choices. You may wonder time to time what would happen if you would have made a different choice. My young colt these situations and scenarios do not simply cease to exist, No they break off into many universe." a voice says as millions of the colt appear around the void each appearing to have moved a different chess piece. "some choices we have no control over however" the voice said again and since time others appeared some varying in appearance. the colt even remembering seeing a version wearing an eyepatch." Some scientists speculate this theory but as you all can see this is not just some theory" the voice continued. Ravenhawk then lifted his hand and waved, while other did the same not all did and some waves varied in hand,height,and direction of the wave. in most circumstances this wouldn't matter but since these colts were all the same its most definitely mattered. " by simply backing it the the cabin you are 5 trillion out of an infinite amount and if you bring that down to relation , you are a small fraction. i have done this for you all as to set you all on a similar path for fear the multiverse may need you all some day...Godspeed. and just like that ravenhawk was back in the cabin. That day ravenhawk swore to explore the multiverse as it kindled a spirit in him to explore like no other pony has before. He trotted off …...With a small chess piece knight strung around his neck

(Please read cabin of infinite choice first)

Even after his business at the cabin, life returned to normal for Lt. Ravenhawk: the young colt who now held one of the most powerful artifacts that existed. Though, he didn't quite know it yet...and "normal" was a relative term for the commander of the Oracle: the largest sea and air vessel ever built, with such an arsenal that was previously never imagined. As he stood on his bridge and stretched his wings, a small ping appeared on the galactic radar indicating something was closing in on the planet. With that, Ravenhawk ordered all telescopes within range to focus on its entry point.

A large dark ship left lightspeed, and as its search lights ignited, they revealed in large white letters "ARK 3". The ship began an orbit around the planet, and on the bridge, everyone was frantically entering commands into consoles. One figure stood out from the rest in his white uniform, crisply ironed, as he sat in a chair in the center of the bridge.

" shale we attempt to contact the planet in the chance the civilization survived?"

The man stared down at his first officer. "We could try, but even if they are still down there they may have the lost the technology to contact us, a-" He cut off, interrupted by a transmission... from the planet

"This is Lt. Ravenhawk of the Equestrian Defense Center. I am the Commander of the Oracle and in agreement to the Transpacial Treaty of year 5000 B.C., I ask you to power down all weapons." The figure in the scene said...though it couldn't of had...it was a pony..one with wings too...and it bared the same name as him.

"This can't be, I'm Lt. Ravenhawk! Not some horse!" Ravenhawk demanded. "And you have the audacity to demand the powering down of our weapons?! I will have you know these are thermal nuclear!" He threatened.

"Yes and ours are antimatter, and can blow up several solar systems. Though the fact we share names is quite intriguing, I think we have an explanation. This will of course be discussed once you power down your weapons!" The horse said sternly.

Lt. Ravenhawk stood there baffled, and Obediently powered down the weapons. With a quick scan it revealed said weapons because what was the need of shielding a signal of such a weapon that could devastate your planet before you knew there was a threat?

"Ahh, see was that so hard my counterpart? You may now land at Ark Dock Six." He said, somehow knowledgeable of their operation.

"Sorry but six?" He asked with puzzlement, "There is no six."

"Oh, there is. It was built by your race so that there would be one left for you when you returned some day to find a new dominant race. There was a Treaty of course, and progressively we sent your people back into the world they so desperately left... it has gotten better now, but they are nowhere as technologically advanced as they once were. So now if you will proceed to the now highlighted beacon..." He motioned to a highlighted beacon as it appeared on the main screen.

'He has access to the navigation computers? Things have changed.'  
And with that the Ark moved slowly out of orbit and landed upon a long, mammoth sized platform in the midst of a booming city full of skyscrapers and figures flying throughout.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Welcome, my friend, to Fillydelphia" he said with a grand gesture. "Welcome, my brother... to my home."

End of chapter 1.


End file.
